


All Yours

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richboy!Tsukishima, Semi-Public Sex, Servant!Yamaguchi, Smut, both are 18 years old, dom/sub dynamic, there's a flashback at the beginning, they are still childhood best friends, tsukki's parents and Akiteru are only mentioned in passing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: They make out for a while until their lips feel somewhat numb and bruised but it’s okay, Kei thinks. Yamaguchi’s blissed out expression is well worth the price. Kei nudges the boy’s face aside and kisses his neck. He loosens the tie and unbuttons the first couple of buttons and opens the collar, exposing the tanned skin. He’s been out in the stables again, Kei deduces.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I WENT THROUGH HELL AND BACK TO POST THIS

As soon as the piano teacher has packed up her things Kei turns to Yamaguchi who sits idly at a table nearby. The boys perks up and comes to Kei’s side without prompting. His hand finds Yamaguchi’s and they hold each other in a firm grip. “Want to go anywhere today?” Kei asks, eyes trailing down the boy’s uniform vest; its embroidered gold against black, vines curling artfully around the Tsukishima household crest over where Yamaguchi’s heart is. His gaze flicks back up bright brown eyes.

Yamaguchi hums, his thumb strokes the inside of Kei’s index finger. “The rose garden? They’re blooming again.”

“The rose garden then.” Kei says simply. He stands from the piano bench and leads the way.

=

Years ago, Kei was dragged along with his parents in town through the snow.

At 10 years old, with a staggering height over his peers, sharp tongue and even sharper eyes, he has little tolerance for the cold and even less for his parent’s enthusiasm. Their desperate attempts at getting him to  _enjoy the holiday spirit_  and  _make friends_ makes his lips scrunch into an unpleasant pout.

“Come now, Kei,” his mother coaxes sweetly, manicured thumbs stroking the apple of his cheeks, red with frosty wind. “Don’t you want to go to visit Santa? It’ll be fun!” She tugs in his hand and he scowls fiercely.

“No.” He finds the idea of sitting on a seasonally hired old man with a beard, potbelly and taking pictures a far cry from fun.

“What about the toy shop, Kei? You can go in and pick whatever you want! Anything at all.” His father pulls in his other hand.

Kei sniffs. He just wants to go home where it’s warm and where his books and toys from his brother are. He looks around and cares little about the people staring at them in passing. Kei’s golden eyes land on a hunched over figure in the dark of an alley and he squints.

It’s a boy, wearing dirty, ratty clothes, shivering and clutching himself in a tight ball.

Kei looks up at both of his parents. “I can have anything I want?” He asks, calmly.

“Yes honey, anything.” His mother nods encouragingly.

He yanks his hands away from them, ignore their surprised cries, and walks over to the boy, boots crunching in the snow. Kei stops in front of him and the boy looks up with wide eyes and chattering teeth. “Pathetic.” He murmurs over the biting wind. Kei unbuttons his heavy coat and takes it off. He crouches on the ground and drapes it over the boy, looking into his surprised expression. He stands and his mother is fussing over him. He points at the boy while holding steady eye contact with him. “I want him,” he says above his parent’s confusion and frantic voices and they fall silent.

“Nothing else. Only him.” Kei’s breath is white and his gaze firm through the black frames of his glasses. Chocolate eyes meet his unwaveringly and the boy says nothing.

=

Now, as they walk through the hall, Kei is slightly ahead, hand still holding Yamaguchi’s.

Every servant that they pass avert their eyes or bow their head. The youngest son is always known for being rebellious and ruthless at any sign of insubordination.

It’s only gotten worse after some sort of family incident with the heir, they whisper in the kitchens, in the empty halls, in the servant quarters.

But the boy, Yamaguchi, he’s been there longer than most maids and kitchen staff, taken in by the family years ago. He’s a good kid, the head gardener says. Hardworking and clever, Kei’s tutors would agree. Oh he’s a sweet thing, the older maids smile. The younger women and girls staffers, giggle behind their hands and blush.       

They walk to their favorite pavilion, small, encompassed with thin ivy walls, and surrounded by pink roses, Yamaguchi’s favorite. The fountain babbles nearby and Yamaguchi takes a deep breath and smiles brightly. “It’s nice out today isn’t it, Tsukki?” Kei looks at Yamaguchi and how the sun shines in his hair and eyes. He smiles slightly.

“It is,” he agrees.

They sit on the swinging, pillowed bench and lean into each other lips parting. It starts off tentative but quickly grows deep and intimate; they’ve had all the time in the world to explore each other. Yamaguchi moans quietly when Kei’s tongue curls against his and his fingers card into blond hair.

They make out for a while until their lips feel somewhat numb and bruised but it’s okay, Kei thinks. Yamaguchi’s blissed out expression is well worth the price. Kei nudges the boy’s face aside and kisses his neck. He loosens the tie and unbuttons the first couple of buttons and opens the collar, exposing the tanned skin. He’s been out in the stables again, Kei deduces.

Kei’s bites are soft and coax sweet moans from Yamaguchi. He can feel a hand curl around his bicep and the other clenched at the front of his shirt.

Kei taps Yamaguchi’s side and they shift, Yamaguchi’s legs on either side of him and pulls him close in his lap.

“O-oh,” Yamaguchi gasps and jolts against Kei when his mouth reattaches to his neck and his teeth dig in a little too roughly.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi paws at his chest weakly and shudders with another groan. The teeth nip and the tongue soothes over his sensitive skin. He brings Kei’s hand that grasped his waist to the front of his pants, moving it under his own and pressing it to his arousal.

Kei runs his fingers over the bulging seam and Yamaguchi lets go with a whine. “I’m hard, Tsukki,” he whispers, eyes pleading. Kei hums and his thumb finds the head and circles it through the black fabric. Yamaguchi’s hips twitch into the sensation and his mouth falls open in a sigh. He undoes his vest and Kei rubs a finger over his shirt where his nipple is.

Kei loves the feeling of Yamaguchi’s nipple hardening beneath his finger. He pinches it suddenly and receives a sharp cry from Yamaguchi who slaps a hand over his mouth. He shoots Kei a dirty look and the blond pretends not to notice, busying himself with pulling Yamaguchi’s cock out of his pants and boxers.

Now that it’s standing out in the open air, Kei plays with the slit, tracing pre-cum with a single finger. “It would be terrible wouldn’t it,” Kei starts, “-if someone were to see you like this…” He strokes Yamaguchi slowly and pinches the other nipple when Yamaguchi attempts to hasten the pace, bucking his hips. The swing sways them with the movement and Yamaguchi scans around for anyone to happen upon them. Kei digs in Yamaguchi’s pockets for a small bottle with no label and flicks it open when he finds it, slicking up a hand and then closing it, tossing it behind him. Yamaguchi’s lashes flutter and a sweet moan falls from his lips when his cock is lathered in a warm and slick sensation.

“Shameful display, Yamaguchi,” Kei tsks. “Hard cock out in the open, looking completely debauched-” The boy whimpers and his cock gives a twitch in Kei’s grasp. His lips curl in a dangerous smile. “They’d probably want to bend you over the way I do.” Kei murmurs delightfully. His hands ghosts over Yamaguchi’s cock, light and teasing touches.

“Should I call a servant over?” He bites at the lobe of Yamaguchi’s ear.

“A-aah,” Yamaguchi gasps. “N-no, Tsuk-uh,” he squirms in Kei’s grasp. It tightens marginally around him. “Aah please, c'mon pl–ease, Tsukki,” the hand speeds up its movement and then slows again to a frustrating speed that makes Yamaguchi bite down on his lip and hold back frustrated tears.

“Please what? Call one over?” He snickers lowly. Yamaguchi breathes in a sharp breath and his eyes fall closed, he bites back a noise. “I can do that and ask them, y'know. I’d say ‘Gaze at my precious Yamaguchi here,’ and they would and I’d say ‘look at his dripping wet cock and look at how his chest is so sensitive, just like a female’s’,” he whispers into his ear. “Maybe I would even make you spread your legs and let them see your tight little hole.” Yamaguchi’s face burns as his eyes are closed and imagines everything Kei dictates.

“I could play with your ass for a bit, let them watch your face while my fingers fuck you. Then, I would ask them, ‘Would you bend him over and fuck him for me?’” Kei laughs like that’s the funniest thing and Yamaguchi lets out a loud throaty noise when he tosses his head back, spine arching.

Kei’s grip finally tightens and moves quick enough to satisfy Yamaguchi and the boy can’t keep all of his pitiful noises suppressed, hips moving and thrusting into the pale hand. The bench creaks and sways, rocked with his movement.

“I would pay to see the look on their faces.” Kei sneers. “But no, they wouldn’t. Because they all know why,” Kei breathes reverently. “Tell me why, Tadashi.”

“Because- ah, ha-ah, I’m-” Yamaguchi squirms and lets out a pitched cry and it takes him a few tries to get the words out, Kei loves seeing them mouthed almost as much as he likes hearing it. “I’m y-yours, Kei,” Yamaguchi chokes out, bottom lip wobbling, clutching Kei close as white streaks paint his hand. His soft, pathetic whines are pressed into Kei’s shoulder and Kei shivers with delight and affection.

Kei continues to pump Yamaguchi through the orgasm and shortly after because he knows the boy likes a small push into oversensitivity. “That’s right.” Kei coos. “You’re mine just like I’m yours, no one else’s. You’re untouchable, Tadashi.” He nudges his head and kisses him warmly.

It’s silent for a little while. Kei cleans his hand and Yamaguchi with his handkerchief. The boy sighs contently. “You’re mine.” Yamaguchi says fondly, kissing his cheek.

The pleasant thrum that statement sends through Kei makes him hold Yamaguchi closer. “All yours.” He agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Tsukki just likes being hard, big fan of cuddling with morning word 
> 
> COMMENT OR YELL AT ME AT [MY TUMBLR](http://crazygaze.tumblr.com). I actually posted this a while back on there and I thought it was high time I posted here (with a bit of a clean up) since I had good feedback on it! 
> 
> also highkey my dudes, I'm getting into that ice skating bullshit so shoot me an ask of ur fav character and a headcanon about them I WANNA HEAR IT!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484801) by [yamaguwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguwu/pseuds/yamaguwu)




End file.
